Rayman Legend Of Stupidness
by Bebuzzu
Summary: The four idiotic heroes of the Glade has woken up from a 100 years of napping as pigs. Now, weird dangerous creatures has invaded their world, stolen the small Teensies and threatens to destroy them all, they must defend their home with the aid of a barbarian. Can they defend the Glade from these monsters and find out who is behind the scene?


Rayman Legend of Stupidness

Chapter 1. Goodbye Peace, Hello Chaos

It was a usual sunny morning where a huge forest we call the Glade of Dreams grew. The inhabits of the Glade of Dream were rather... Strange. There were the Teensies, small midgets that matches around an adult's knee height with a large blue nose (I'd rather call them smurfs because they have blue skins) and were robes since they're too small to wear shirt or pants. And there was the Bubble Dreamer, Polokus, an old frog like god in fact, a long orange beard trailed down to the floor along with long orange hair tied up to face the sky by a beady hair tie, pretty hard to believe he's a god who created the Glade of Dreams just by dreaming. Oh, there Globox too, a blue fat frog who is the king of snores, has a wife named Globette, has more than 650 children and yet is still stupid as heck. Many even wonder how does he manages all of his children while being stupid but let us go on. Betilla is one of their famous inhabits, being a Great Fairy who previously guarded the Great Protoon but failed her job respectfully and now protects the Glade with her sisters, too many for me to remember (nah jokes, I just don't know them very well.). But one of her greatest feat would be creating the Glade's best hero, Rayman, a living being who is... Plain strange. His most notable feature would be his lack of limbs, only white gloved hands floated beside him, two yellow sneakers enabled him to travel around just like the others, a purple shirt with a white 'O' and a red hoodie sewn on covered his torso, twin strawberry blonde tuff of hair arched nearly over his blue eyes and his usual goofy grin. Everyone keeps wondering why he has no limbs but nobody bothers to ask since it is a rude question. However, this sort of feat was both a success and failure. Why? Previously when he managed to stop Captain Razorbeard, the pirate who threatened our world to destruction but was killed in an explosion caused by the villain's machine of doom. Everyone obviously grieved for the fallen so Betilla resolved to repair their limbless hero back together by gathering his surviving lums scattered around in the Glade and some new one to recreate anything else missing. This granted his body back but his intelligence was sapped, replaced with massive amount of stupidness, immaturity and childishness. Of course, nobody actually cared, their favourite saviour had came back even along with immaturity, just like his 10 year old self when he stopped Mr Dark, a blue cloaked old man who refuses to show his face other than his gleaming yellow eyes even when his hat was accidentally blown off by an TNT explosion caused by the limbless. So his friend, Globox the blue fat frog and king of snoring reunited with his best friend and together, they did the very kind of activity they loved to do best.

Sleeping

Along with 2 other Teensies who aided them in their adventures, the heroes had disappeared for a century, without a goodbye or a warning or anything. It was like they never existed but some remembered him in appreciation and emergencies. The biggest mystery was Where were they?

The sun illuminated the shadows caused by the night sky moon in the Glade, frying all of it to nothing and gave warmth to its inhabitants, forcing them to wake up as well. This sort of activity continued on and on, nothing evil seemed to surface at all. I don't even think anybody wanna get their butt kicked by the limbless. He does pack a punch after all.

"ROAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Ok, i said it too soon. A giant growl rang throughout the Glade, attracting many of the Teensies attention, wondering what the heck was going on like right now. A creamy coloured tent was set up in the Glade, more Teensies peering over the ledge that separated them. Silence descended as an epic event was about to unfold in their very eyes. After all, what's the worst to happen? Dragons erupted out of the tent, terrifying the blue smurfs wearing multicolour robes along with green skinned men wearing those warriors outfit, equipped with iron cages and a sabre. They captured the Teensies in the sturdy cages, ordering the mighty dragons to carry the cargo and so they obeyed, using their hands and feet to lift the cage up and transport them somewhere possibly their base in the Glade. One large, blue dragon with small wings that surprisingly lifts that fat dragon up passed a certain branch of the Snoring tree, thought it heard sounds caused by survivors but shrugged it off, ignoring the loud snores made by the mystical beings of the Glade. Now you're probably wondering why the heck did a dragon ignore this sort and who are the snoring inhabits. Well obviously, it has no cages, it already ate and it couldn't be stuffed investigating. Dragons aren't very well known for their intelligence. Their small brain is like Rayman's but slightly better than the limbless. And who are the snorers? Well you'll find out soon enough... Sorta.

* * *

Somewhere else in the Glade...

Another large purple tent was set up somewhere else in the Glade, except housing the god, Polokus and invited the annoying greenbottle, Murphy over for a discussion. Murphy's eyes had widened at the sight of Polokus's dream bubbles, showing many dragons invading the glade and taking the Teensies away to who knows where.

"What do you see, my friend?" The frog god inquired, his black beady eyes seemingly stared at the worried Greenbottle, possibly enjoying his reaction. He didn't have time to answer as frog god immediately cut him off.

"Now, find our legendary heroes!" So Murphy shot out of the tent, searching for their 'legendary heroes' who disappeared 100 years ago only to pass by the same branch the dragon passed by where the snores was loud and clear. And sure enough, here they were. Rayman, Globox and two other surviving Teensies called Goth Teensy and King Teensy doing their rightful duty.

Snoring as a pig and Globox scratching his butt.

'Are you serious?! THIS is where our legendary heroes were?! JEEZ, how could ANYBODY not find them there?! And how in Polokus can they sleep through their roars. Oh wait... This is Rayman we're talking about. Alright, time for another Super Powered Murphy's Wake Up Slap.' The green bottle sighed and charged up his hand for another one of his famous 'Super Powered Murphy's Wake Up Slap', perfect for waking up those sleeping idiots in case of emergencies and pranks. No harm is done except for a red slapping hand mark left on its target for about 30 minutes. He was rather surprised that they haven't aged a bit at all even after 100 years of being MIA (Missing In Action), not a single grey hair was to be found.

SLAP!

"AAARGGGHHHHH!" Globox screamed in pain, waking up painfully from his nap along with the Teensies. As soon as Murphy removed his hand, Rayman was nowhere to be seen, disappearing from sight like MAGIC!

"OH COME ON, HE WAS RIGHT THERE!" The Green mutant dragonfly screamed in annoyance, muttering indescribably words from his hand. Now, you're probably screaming in your head to check the ground to see if Rayman had fallen to the ground but nobody has logic here or any common sense. Globox rubbed his eye and noticed that he got the mark on his blue butt, thankfully, the Teensies didn't have any. Nobody noticed that Murphy had accidentally slapped Rayman off the branch, causing him to plummet down to the hard earth, or so he thought. He fell through the cream coloured tent's fabric roof, tearing a hole on the ceiling and fell into a painting of a raging Red Dragon breathing fire that laid on the floor. After entering the painting, he finally met with the cold, cobble ground. Rayman let out a painful groan as he forcefully got up, rubbing his sore head from Super Powered Murphy's Wake Up Slap and the lovely meeting with the ground. Fierce flames danced in this world, incinerating everything that it possessed, scaring the limbless slightly from the memory of Razorbeard's return. Thankfully, it wasn't the metal captain (Nobody likes him!) but instead it was a large red dragon chasing after a girl wearing a Viking helmet with its horn replaced with white wings and equipped with a double sided axe.

'... Am I supposed to help her?'


End file.
